Getting it on Sand Style
by Izotz B
Summary: Gaara needs to claim Kankuro.... and Fast LEMON. M RATED. INCEST.


Ok…. In my other story 'The Forbidden Sand Flower' I said I was going to do an incest pairing between Gaara and Kankuro, well it's not going to be in the story obviously. So Here it is, I hope everyone enjoys. BTW it's all in Gaara's P.O.V just to make things clear before you start reading.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything related to Naruto, Naruto Shipuuden or the movies, I am Making NO money from this story.

I made this for my friend Miko who really wanted this pairing because I had mentioned it... and BTW Nay-Nay is Kankuro's pet name, Miko made that up too.

* * *

I sighed, working as the Kazekage was tough business. After being captured and killed, and then brought back to life again everything has been going different. No one looks at me the same, like I'm a walking corpse. No one know exactly why Elder Chiyo saved me, but she did say it was the only right thing that she's done her whole life, but saving mine and destroying hers makes that very hard to believe.

Other than the normal Kazekage business, like sending troops off on missions and taking care of the cities, I've also found a new interest. My brother, Kankuro. For some reason I can't seem to concentrate while that man is near me, not to mention I get so damn hard when he just touches my shoulder or bumps into me. The more and more time I sit and think about it the more obsessed I become with wanting to feel my brother when he's naked, when he's hard. I want to know what he tastes like and how loud he can moan my name.

I set the papers in my hand down; right now Kankuro was in a meeting with the other Shinobi, deciding whether or not to accept missions. Tonight I am going to claim my puppet master whether he wants it or not.

The time passed slowly while I worked in my office, I glanced at the clock, the meeting was over and it was time for me to go to 'bed' with my puppet master. I grinned and set the last few papers down and got up from my seat. Right when I was about to open the door, there was a knock. I opened the door and peered over and saw my favorite nay-nay.

"Gaara-sama, Do you need anything else before I retire?" Kankuro asked, bowing at the waist. Aww, he looked so cute bending over like that, I wonder what sounds he would make if I was ramming inside of him. I glanced down, I was getting hard, better hurry and get him to my room.

"Yes Kankuro, I believe that there might be something or someone in my room that needs to be taken care of, just for precautions" I said, I tried to hide my smile, because I knew that he would fall for it, my stupid nay-nay.

"Ok Gaara-sama" Kankuro said and stood up and started walking to my quarters; I shut the door behind us and followed the handsome man. We arrived at my door and he opened the door and peered inside. Flicking the lights on; he walked in further. Without his knowledge I shut the door behind me and went to the night stand, while he wasn't looking. I opened the night stand and pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs that I know I would be using later.

I stepped up against my brother right as he was turning around, my chest on his. I could feel the warm heat radiating from his body. I could even hear his heart beating. Slow warm breath was fanning over my face. It was just great. I could feel my arousal go straight to my prick. My member perked up and reached out to Kankuro.

"Gaara-sama" Kankuro said and tried to push me away but his attempt was destroyed when I pushed him back and secured his two hands with one of mine. The other snaked and grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him closer. I took his warm lips, a moan sounded in the room. Was it mine? I couldn't tell. I licked his bottom lip and forced my way into the warm cavern.

My hand holding his arms slid down and rested on his chest while I kissed him. He didn't force me away, more like encouraged it when I caught his tongue relaxing in our mouth. I pulled him toward my bed and got on top of him. He finally caught on about what I wanted and tried to get from under me.

"I know you want this Kankuro" I said and pulled the handcuffs from my back pocket and put one part on his arm, the chain through the bed post and then the last part around his other arm. He couldn't get away from me now, even if he tried.

"We can't Gaara-sama, it's unethical" Kankuro said, but I knew the words were false. I reached down and grabbed his growing arousal. Moaning, he arched back in pleasure. I caught his neck with my lips, making a vibration with my lips, Kankuro moaned again. I licked a trail down his neck, nipping at his chin. Surprisingly Kankuro wasn't wearing his face paint, but his hair was still very scraggy. I always love something to hold onto, which is why I loved Naruto so much.

I heard another moan from my brother. It only heightened my arousal to know that he loved every moment of it. I licked down until his cloths got in the way of his chest. I growled and ripped the shirt from Kankuro's body. I straddled my brother and took off my own shirt and threw it to the side. I caught a glimpse of my brother staring at my chest, which was toned from the strenuous training sessions. I smiled and leaned back down and captured Kankuro's lips. Our bodies were touching, I moaned against my brother's lips as the heat was going to my groin.

My prick was pushing on Kankuro's stomach, and I could feel Kankuro's prick near my ass while I was sitting on him. Wanting to please him I slid down his body where my face was near his member. I smiled and looked up at Kankuro. His eyes were in a daze, but I knew that he would like what I was about to do. I slipped both of my hands into his pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. His thick member standing erect beside my cheek. I turned my face to the side and licked the shaft. I could feel tremors flood through Kankuro. I brought my lips to the head, and went all the way down, where my nose was in his pubes. God did his Nay-Nay smell good.

My brother tasted so good, I brought my head up and then back down again. I did that a couple times and my brother moaned louder than before. If we got caught I was blaming it on Nay-Nay. I bobbed my head a few times and Kankuro trembled and came in my mouth. I swallowed all of the thick white juice of my brother. I drank it down and let my brother's prick go. I leaned back up and smiled at my brother, he was sprawled across the bed, and his face had pleasure written all over it.

I looked down, and I was still hard. I got from the bed and pulled my boxers and pants down in one movement. I moved away from Kankuro and went to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. My Nay-Nay was going to scream my name before the night ended.

I sat back on the bed and lifted my brothers leg's up. The movement brought my brother to his senses and interpreted what I was about to do, it made me smile. Kankuro was trying to wiggle out of my grip, but I wasn't going to let him go without him getting rid of my hard on.

I opened the bottle of lube and coated my fingers in the substance. "This will hurt Nay-Nay" I murmured and slid two fingers inside my brother at once. Knowing not to scream in pain, Kankuro opened his mouth in a silent scream. I smiled and slid my fingers in and out of my brother until he started moaning. I must have hit his prostate. Naruto loved that feeling. The feeling of me being forceful and bringing him so much pleasure.

I added another finger, and my brother hissed in pain, but it wasn't loud. I pressed my fingers in him a few more times and found that it was time for the fingers to be replaced. I pulled my fingers out of my brother and grabbed the lube bottle and put the gel on my erect prick. I wasn't going to wait for Kankuro to respond, and I just thrust into him. He yelled in pain, but it was unknowing to me because I continued to thrust into him. Kankuro's prick was standing erect again, and I smiled. I guess I was going to do two things at once.

Before long I could only hear slapping of skin against skin and moans either coming from me or Kankuro. I grabbed Kankuro's prick and jacked him off in sync with me thrusting into my brother. Soon enough Kankuro was moaning louder than I was. Who knew anyone would love being a bottom more than Naruto. I smiled at the memory and thrust into my brother faster and harder.

I felt pressure in my stomach, I was about to come. "GAARA!!" Kankuro yelled as he came into my hand, his come splattering everywhere on the both of us.

"KANKURO!!" I screamed and came inside of my brother. I dropped on my brother, my head lying against his fast racing heart pulse. The thumping was soothing, and the fact that I had finally claimed my brother.

My eye's started closing, and I right before I fell asleep I could hear my brother's light snoring in my ear.

**--At the door—**

"Oh My God" Temari said as she peered through the door. She had just watched both of her brothers have sex with Ino, not to mention she was totally turned on. She turned to Ino, who looked at her and grabbed her face and kissed her…………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

THEY HAD SEXXXXX use your imagination, I'm never writing a FF with W/W or W/M sorry.


End file.
